La eternidad de un segundo
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: En el mundo más allá de lo creíble, la jaula del tiempo es corrompida. De nueva cuenta el negro lo lastima, tomándolo placenteramente al tacto del inexistente rostro, un gentil beso, es dejado en la capucha... (Mal summary, DRABBLE DE LA PÁGINA:"AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)" PARTICIPA en el RETO del mes de escritura de DRABBLES )


Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **DRABBLE DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el RETO de escritura de DRABBLES**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

Pareja: **MUERTE Y TIEMPO**

Palabras: 522

Cliché: Escolar y Doble vida

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

"Eres el segundo que dura para siempre, mi bella muerte (1)"

El negro acompaña su existencia desde el inicio de los tiempos, no había creído que el negro podría ser un color tan doloroso y al mismo tiempo tan placentero. Solo él, el dueño del pasado, del presente y del misterioso futuro, logro entender que ni con su ayuda, se puede superar el amor que se tiene a otro ser.

Su condena de ser un dios que puede competir contra los dos creadores, no podía dejar su lugar dentro del gran infinito que Ithis y Nim hicieron, sin embargo, existía un ser con el poder, que lograba hacerlo salir de su celda creada por el interminable flujo del tiempo.

El sol entraba por las aulas, las estufas y alacenas comenzaban a brillar, pulcras ante la luz. Orgulloso, caminaba un maestro, dando un gran vistazo a su sala mientras comienza a sacar las herramientas necesarias para dar su clase.

Un joven albino de ojos de azul con varias líneas de colores entra, su mirada sombría dañada por los intensos rayos destella alegremente, al encontrar a su maestro.

Tiene nula idea de cómo funciona una cocina, ya que jamás la ha tenido que utilizar, sin embargo, por ver a ese bello ser de piel pálida que muestra alegría y vida inigualable por hacer dulces creaciones, soporta el empalagoso momento y aromas.

-Joven Clocker. Bienvenido. Tan puntual como de costumbre- sonríe amablemente al divisar a su siempre puntual alumno.

-Maestro Aeva. Muy buenos días- regresa el saludo amablemente. Mirando perplejamente al dueño de sus ahora falsos latidos.

Vestido de negro, como siempre, mostrando esa bella sonrisa, con esa mirada brillante que compite con el resplandor de las nacientes estrellas.

Claramente, él mismo es cruel, es el paso que une y divide, el encuentro en el inicio y el fin, la vida y la muerte. Sin embargo, él no es reconocido como ese punto medio entre ambos. Desvía la mirada, es evidente, lo que siente no será correspondido. Duele más en su falso recipiente cambiante, que en su forma libre.

-Maestro Aeva…- detiene sus palabras. Lo que dirá es complicado dada su situación- No, ese no es tu nombre Juez de Jueces, verdugo de la vida, amante de poetas, inspiración de trovadores. Cuando encuentres el Tiempo, recuerda que por un segundo fuiste su eternidad- dicho esto, desaparece dentro de su manto negro, dejando una capa de polvo de estrellas en el momento que desaparece del salón.

-¿Tiempo?- deja a un sorprendido al maestro por sus palabras, viendo el reloj de pared, que se ha detenido, repitiendo el mismo segundo.

En el mundo más allá de lo creíble, la jaula del tiempo es corrompida. De nueva cuenta el negro lo lastima, tomándolo placenteramente al tacto del inexistente rostro, un gentil beso, es dejado en la capucha.

-Por ser un adulto, Des no puede salir con un alumno, pero nadie dijo que la eternidad no nos permitiera sentir los placeres del amor humano- desapareciendo como entró la muerte sale del infinito flujo.

Mientras existe Des Aeva, la muerte no existe y cuando existe la muerte, entonces, ya existimos nosotros (2).

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, esto fue Beteado por la bella Locaporciel y otro amigo) GRACIAS A ELLOS DOS POR TOMARSE UN PAR DE HORAS Y CORREGIR MIS LOCURAS HORROGRAFICAS…_

1: Frase original: " _Alicia: ¿Cuánto es para siempre? El conejo blanco: a veces, solo un segundo.(_ _Lewis Carroll.)"_

2: Frase original _"¿Por qué temer la muerte?, si mientras existimos, ella no existe y cuando existe la muerte, entonces, no existimos nosotros. (Epicuro de Samos)"_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


End file.
